Episode 11
Space Probe`s (Space Pilot`s) Song (惑星探査機うちゅうひこうしの歌, Uchūhikōshi no Uta) is the 11th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Nona *Nona Equal *Haruto Bouida *Bellnoa *Rue Hitoma *Subaru Amanohara *Ozma *Seijirou Kanmuri *Kamiyo Tatsutagawa *Mikoto Bouida *Kusabi Synopsis In order to understand her roots, Nona watches the last episode of "Planetary Explorer Girl" with Haruto and the others. Seeing the story that unfolds there leads Nona to make a certain decision. Meanwhile, Kanmuri comes to Haruto's apartment to reveal a shocking truth... Summary thumb|200px|left|New Nona appears In the Nona's anime, Shadow Nona was flying and dodging attacks, unable to understand from where they come. Nona wanted her to switch with her and activated Nona 2. As she explored the planet, she found another girl looking like her, who claimed she also was Nona. She then explained they were developed on similar planets with similar cultures, so they looks alike and think alike. And that they are currently on a mirrored planet that is between their two planets. The both planets learned about the other planet existence at the same time, and they both send their Nona's at the same time. The usual Nona thought they were ambassadors then, but the other Nona told her that her that both planets considers other cultures of similar power and close distance as a threat, so they are send here as champions to fight and one of them must fall. Then one day, using the DP system that was evolved to the utmost capacity from the their travels, she will destroy the other planet. And as both of them can cancel their dimensional torpedoes and dimensional jumps, would mean they can fight as simply girls. Both of them then started playing various games, Reversi; Rock, Paper , Scissor; Poker; Card Tower; Remote Car race; Blast Robots; but all ended in a draw. Seeing no end, usual Nona decided to return to her planet, as she didn't consider the other as enemy and that she had someone waiting for her. The new Nona knew about the straw hat boy and told her that wasn't real. The normal Nona understood the memories were fake, but didn't want to accept it. As their fight can continue for centuries, the new Nona suggested them being friends and as she shaken Nona's hand, the normal Nona unleashed her repairing nanobots go out of control to destroy both of them. As they shared an emotional end, they both died and the episode ended. thumb|200px|Nona's final moments Then in the apartment, Nona was disappointed this was the end of her show and Haruto shocked no one else was crying. But the rest said they didn't even understood what happened. Haruto was thinking that the Nona he met, because different and walked into different future than the one in the anime. left|thumb|200px|Seijirou revealing the truth Later Seijirou with Tatsutagawa, were in Haruto's apartment and apologizing. Ozma suggested they wait for Nona and Haruto to return, but Seijirou wanted to apologize immediately, so he revealed he was the CEO of the company that made the figurines, shocking everyone. Then Tatsutagawa revealed she received the shards from her grandfather and she carved them and made the moving figures. She revealed she kept it a secret and kept making moving figures, so that the Seijirou can rejoice and he confirmed he did. He also said he is taking a blame, as he was considering the love was making the figures to move and because of that they used Haruto for experiment. Ozma then questioned if Tatsutagawa made all the figures and Seijirou said he only made Kusabi, but by accident as she had mixed shards into his paint. Tatsutagawa then revealed she send out Rue, to see if the apartment made them move or it was Haruto. And that Rue was created, because Haruto loved her character. Subaru then questioned Seijirou, since they are that close with Haruto, if there was some boy's love, but Haruto annoyed avoided the question calling her degenerate girl. Mikoto then wondered if they sold those figures in regular store, but Seijirou and Tatsutagawa revealed they were anticipating Haruto's move and went into those store and sold the figures himself to Haruto. Ozma commented that Seijirou and Tatsugawa suit each other very well and Seijirou complimented him for his observation and analysis and revealed they are getting married. Thinking they will have to do all this again, when Haruto and Nona return, Kusabi appeared and showed a note from Nona, that she won't be coming back and she will be going to her home. Nona then woke up in her ship getting close to her planet, and told Ozma she had a dream where she cried, enjoyed life and was loved.